Session 83: Fun in Nexus
(11:11:26 PM) Lianst: so you are on a train, Niet and Danzi got into a fight over both wanting to pretty much the same thing and talking past eachother (11:12:23 PM) Danzi left the room (quit: Connection reset by peer). (11:12:43 PM) Myrah Myrah@dm-39754.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (11:12:44 PM) mode (+o Myrah) by ChanServ (11:12:52 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (11:14:14 PM) ***Priceless steps into the room, looking perturbed, "What are you two talking about now? You disturbed not only my own rest, but Little Ruby's as well." she asked wearily. (11:15:04 PM) Danzi: "My heart bleeds for you." (11:15:22 PM) Danzi: "There's a reason I don't bring my daughters out on missions with me." (11:15:37 PM) Danzi: ((BRB JG needs to use the can)) (11:15:57 PM) Niet: (Because Jo is overkill and a tad uncontrollable for most anything?) (11:16:21 PM) Lianst: (and she'd try and keep RR!) (11:16:34 PM) Priceless: "Now, what is the argument?" she asked again, firmly. (11:17:58 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Who? o.o) (11:20:46 PM) Lianst: (one of danzi's adopted kids) (11:21:08 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (jeeze.. hoof-punch out of the question?) (11:22:28 PM) Priceless: (*pokes Niet*) (11:22:30 PM) Lianst: (maybe.. its dangerous appealing to children) (11:23:42 PM) Niet: "I'm voting we go negotiate with Saxon, to either get Nexus to join an alliance with us, or put itself under our authority if he wouldn't be adverse to that path." (11:24:40 PM) Danzi: "I'm merely stating that we need to not make the whole "we get control over nexus obvious until later to avoid... unfortunate understandings." (11:25:07 PM) Niet: "Getting control over Nexus isn't the actual goal here." (11:25:34 PM) ***Priceless holds up a hand. "Hold, don't get started arguing." (11:26:00 PM) Priceless: She points at Niet. "What do you want out of the situation? What do you think our goal should be?" (11:26:01 PM) Danzi: "That's fine Niet, I wasn't arguing with talking to Saxon, it's a good idea and he needs to be sussed out. Badly. I was pointing out that the effect of control on nexus won't likely have the effect you think it will." (11:26:25 PM) ***Priceless flashes a look at Danzi for speaking out of turn. (11:27:52 PM) ***Danzi gives Priceless an unapologetic grin, looking human as you please, again. (11:29:50 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow stands up, walking up and down the isle to stretch her hooves (11:30:01 PM) Priceless: "Now, Niet." she stated, motioning for her to answer her earlier query (11:30:04 PM) Lianst: the attendeants watch her (11:30:36 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (me?) (11:31:03 PM) Lianst: (yes) (11:31:42 PM) Niet: "To try to make a treaty with Nexus, but also learn what Saxon's doing?" (11:31:45 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow shoots the attendants a sly look, winking (11:32:04 PM) Lianst: they aer confused.. since you know.. talking horse (11:33:02 PM) ***Danzi looks at the attendants and rolls her eyes. "Wyld horse. She's harmless... mostly. Don't you lot have jobs you should be doing ELSEWHERE?" (11:33:16 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (I imagine them looking like 1960's flight attendants...) (11:33:35 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow pouts a little... since she was actually thinking of making them into minions... (11:33:38 PM) Danzi: ((Given niet's proclivities, that's probably not far off the mark)) (11:33:51 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow trots back to her seat, and flops down (11:34:12 PM) Priceless: "Don't let Danzi scare you," she told the attendants, "But really, do not worry about the horse." (11:34:57 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow grumbles under her breath "They have reason to fear me, you kidding?" (11:35:52 PM) Lianst: (its not anime enough!) (11:36:10 PM) ***Danzi chuckles. (11:36:21 PM) Lianst: the attendents move to leave the private cabin (11:36:21 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Schoolgirl attendants?) (11:36:24 PM) Niet: ((Flight attendant is a thing. That works)) (11:36:52 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (it does, just make them show off cleavage, and it works for anime. <.< ) (11:37:16 PM) Danzi: "Saxon. We need to know what game he's playing. Personally I'd like to know why a Elder Sidereal who's not reeking of akuma isn't sending Chosen of Ending and Battles Assassin squads after us at every turn." (11:37:45 PM) Danzi: "And why he's helping us when he can." (11:38:11 PM) Danzi: "Somehow I don't see the Sidereal Host as being heavy on the nostalgia for yozi rule." (11:38:26 PM) Niet: "He's a pseudo-akuma." (11:39:27 PM) Danzi: "need elaboration there niet." (11:39:43 PM) Niet: "He's been changed by the yozis, as we have." (11:39:49 PM) Niet: "I don't understand the details." (11:40:01 PM) Priceless: "So what is your plan?" she asked (11:40:10 PM) Danzi: "So he's more akin to a Green Sun Vizier than an Akuma." (11:44:10 PM) Danzi: "At this point all we can do is hunt him down and talk to him." (11:45:24 PM) Niet: "Specific to Oramus. Maybe?" (11:45:31 PM) Priceless: "And what is your proposed method for this?" she asked of Danzi. (11:45:52 PM) Danzi: "he'll find us. he always does." (11:47:12 PM) Priceless: "And if he doesn't want to, or fails to notice?" she asked (11:47:47 PM) Danzi: "Hope he does, because I'd hate to have to deliberately provoke his attentions." (11:48:06 PM) Danzi: "looks like we're arriving momentarily." (11:49:16 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow mumbles "Lovely." (11:50:02 PM) Lianst: the train pulls up to the station at this point (11:50:30 PM) Danzi: Shall we dance? (11:50:37 PM) ***Danzi gets up to get off the train. (11:50:57 PM) ***Priceless goes to retrieve her ward and lead her off the train with them. (11:52:01 PM) ***Niet exits the train. (11:52:20 PM) Lianst: the customs officials all seem to be looking at RR (11:52:52 PM) Niet: "You've seen stranger before." (11:52:52 PM) ***Danzi saunters over. "it's a pony. never seen one before?" (11:53:10 PM) ***Priceless motions them over, "She isn't going to cause trouble." She assured them. (11:53:26 PM) Lianst: "There is a new law covering ponies" (11:53:35 PM) Danzi: "Oh?" (11:53:41 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow tilts her head (11:53:43 PM) ***Danzi only looks half-interested. (11:54:46 PM) ***Niet cocks her head to the side. (11:55:24 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow cocks her head the other way (11:55:46 PM) Lianst: "The Emissary is ..purchasing those that have come into the city" (11:56:15 PM) Danzi: "And if I'm not interested in sale?" (11:56:35 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow eyes widen at the possibility that more ponies are in the city (11:58:19 PM) Lianst: "Then its not allowed in the city" (11:58:54 PM) Danzi: "Well I guess we should go see what the Emissary wants for her." (11:59:27 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow nods hastily (11:59:41 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (not going to have them go "omg it talks!" (5/8/2011 12:00:11 AM) Lianst: "It would depend what it can do" (12:00:13 AM) Priceless: "Would it be... illegal to make a business deal of our own?" she asked the guards (12:01:48 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (im going to have to take my friend home soon...) (12:02:05 AM) Lianst: "what sort of deal?" (12:02:18 AM) Lianst: (a break or will you not be able to come back) (12:02:33 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (just a break) (12:03:15 AM) Priceless: "Well, it could be an exchange of funds... or service... or even things more esoteric, in exchange for... overlooking our good." (12:04:49 AM) Lianst: "someone will notice" (12:05:15 AM) Danzi: Well then I guess we'd best go see him." (12:06:39 AM) Niet: "What if it was a donkey?" (12:06:45 AM) Priceless: "You can only be punished if you're in their employ." she told them (12:08:22 AM) Lianst: "its clearly a pony, you need to take it to the Emissary's residence.. via coach" (12:14:56 AM) Lianst: (ahem_) (12:15:32 AM) Danzi: "via coach?" (12:15:48 AM) Danzi: "Walking is no longer sufficient?" she looks more amused than annoyed. (12:16:08 AM) Lianst: "Yes the pony has to pull you" (12:16:54 AM) Niet: "What if it was a donkey?" (12:17:00 AM) Niet: "Or a pegasus, would the law cover it?" (12:17:08 AM) Lianst: "Yes" (12:17:18 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow rolls her eyes (12:18:08 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (do ponies normally talk?) (12:18:31 AM) Danzi: ((depends on how annoyed the green sun Pony is (12:18:32 AM) Lianst: (just your group) (12:18:35 AM) Priceless: (rainbow hasn't talked to the guards yet?) (12:18:54 AM) Niet: "So the Emissary bought all the horses that came into the city?" (12:18:56 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (nope, was sort of playing along so that there won't be any more attention) (12:19:30 AM) Priceless: (try telling them you should be exempt) (12:19:36 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Look, did this little... 'decree' of yours cover 'talking' ponies?" she trots over to the guard, speaking coinfidently (12:19:48 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Surely a TALKING pony should be exempt?" (12:20:11 AM) Lianst: the guard looks through it, "yes, specifically talking ones need to drag their assosciates in a coach" (12:20:15 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow glares at the guard sternly (12:20:51 AM) Niet: "So, the Emissary is buying every pony?" (12:20:57 AM) Niet: "And the law mandates he buy them all?" (12:21:06 AM) Lianst: "he can choose not to" (12:21:31 AM) ***Priceless sighs, "Boys, do you want to remain stuck in a dead end guard position for the rest of your lives? (12:21:56 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (by rage recast. 8 mutations) (12:22:24 AM) Lianst: (k?) (12:22:31 AM) Danzi: "You're obstructing our capacity to make trade in this city with this nitpicky bullshit." ((She is deliberately using a phrase that could be construed as a death sentence in nexus if a complaint is made)) (12:23:05 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (should I do rage recast?) (12:23:33 AM) Danzi: ((Rage recast requires you to flare your anima banner by spending motes)) (12:23:50 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (mm... im just wondering if it would be useful) (12:24:03 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow huffs angrilly and attempts to walk past the guard (12:25:24 AM) Niet: "Let's just go. I mean, it's the person we want to see anyway." (12:25:40 AM) ***Lianst outside is a really PRETTY coach perfectly matching RR's color scheme and niet's aestetics (12:26:00 AM) Niet: "..." (12:26:04 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow jaw drops "...." (12:26:08 AM) Niet: "I mean, it's pretty obvious he's been spying on us." (12:26:10 AM) Niet: "Somehow." (12:26:12 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "I.... um..." (12:26:23 AM) Danzi: "Somehow my ass, he knows where we live." (12:26:27 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Oh goddamn it." (12:26:30 AM) Danzi: "let's just go." (12:26:57 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow sighs "FINE." (12:27:20 AM) Danzi: ((Slaughter pony is not pleased)) (12:27:35 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (Nope.) (12:27:58 AM) Niet: "He can see the future." (12:28:04 AM) ***Niet pets the pony. (12:28:10 AM) Niet: "And it matches your color scheme." (12:28:12 AM) Danzi: "Niet, for once I'm very tempted to send Saxon a kaleidoscopic "fuck you" right now. he's beginning to anger me." (12:28:24 AM) Niet: (But, they don't mind being used to pull things in the show....) (12:28:27 AM) ***Priceless leads Little Ruby into the carriage (12:28:34 AM) Niet: "He's just doing this to get a reaction." (12:28:38 AM) Niet: "And the carriage is cute." (12:29:13 AM) Lianst: (I never saw celestia or Luna pulling a cart!) (12:29:56 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow attempts to eye for random passer-bys (12:30:06 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I can turn people into ponies, correct?) (12:30:12 AM) Niet: (Rarity's neighbors did it as a favor for her.) (12:30:31 AM) Danzi: "Fuck him and his games. I'm half-tempted to walk through this city as is, just to irritate him." (12:30:40 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (Fealty-Acknowledging Audience ?) (12:30:43 AM) Niet: "You'd just be doing what he wants." (12:30:55 AM) ***Danzi is going into spiteful bitch mode, mercifully not in niet's direction this time. (12:32:16 AM) Danzi: I hate him and i'm going to hack the head off a certain librarian back in the green place if this shit continues. (12:32:27 AM) Lianst: (RR can beat people up and force them to become ponies) (12:33:40 AM) ***Danzi glares bullets at the guards, with that "I'm debating dismembering you" look. (12:34:25 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow grabs a few passerbys and makes them into ponies (is that a charm, specifically? for future reference) (12:34:52 AM) Lianst: (you have to force them to swear alliegence to you then, you can do whatever you watn to them pretty much ) (12:35:26 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (thats FAA, right?) (12:36:23 AM) Lianst: (yes) (12:37:08 AM) Danzi: "Let's go." She grinds out through her teeth. "if I get too mad I've got a few hideous fun tricks left." (12:37:23 AM) Lianst: (so letting her randomly enslave nexus citizens?) (12:37:36 AM) Danzi: ((Soooo tempting)) (12:38:09 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (no no enslaving citizens?) (12:38:29 AM) Danzi: ((later, possibly maiming a sidereal)) (12:38:37 AM) Priceless: "Rainbow, please, save your strength." she told her (12:38:37 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (yay! :D) (12:39:49 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow grumbles, turning away from a very confused father and son pair.. "FINE. They had better have seating for royalty in that carriage!" She storms off towards it and hops in (12:40:20 AM) Lianst: Coaches don't go anywhere when not drawn (12:40:50 AM) Royal_Rainbow: Oh, duh. scratch that (12:41:06 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "They had better have comfortable reigns... -_-" (12:41:51 AM) ***Danzi hops in the coach driver seat and simply verbally directs RR where they need to go. (12:42:39 AM) Lianst: and they make it to the residence without incident (12:43:14 AM) ***Danzi unhooks RR from the coach, giving the place a very dry look. (12:44:18 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow stretches her back, shooting the cart a very stern look, hoping it'd catch ablaze... despite how adorable it is (12:44:59 AM) Lianst: saxon in his non emssiary guise is sitting on a fold out chair with an umbrella up as they come up (12:45:16 AM) Niet: "Hello." (12:45:22 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (no umbrella drink?) (12:45:30 AM) ***Danzi holds her tongue, but keeps her expression carefully neutral (12:45:31 AM) Lianst: "hello" (12:46:35 AM) Priceless: "Hello, you could have been a bit more... polite, in your invitation." she stated. (12:47:27 AM) Lianst: "I could have" (12:49:43 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow trots up, grumbling ".... Hello" (12:50:34 AM) Danzi: "Any particular reason you can't start civil? or is it just a personal prejudice?" (12:50:44 AM) Lianst: "Its more amusing' (12:51:58 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Amusing... sure... thats the word..." (12:53:22 AM) Priceless: "Now, before we start on other things, I might as well ask if you had a particular purpose for having us approach so directly." she queried. (12:53:40 AM) Lianst: "Ask niet about the last time she brought a companion who was a horse" (12:54:16 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow looks at neit, eyebow qwerked (12:55:02 AM) Danzi: "And Suddenly the commentary Niet made about lightning being an awesome unicorn make sense." (12:55:20 AM) Niet: "She was." (12:56:55 AM) Lianst: "And this isn't directly, this is two guards being sure to tell you to do this.." (12:57:19 AM) Danzi: "Yeah. Right. Funny. Ha ha." (1:00:13 AM) Danzi: "What's the game Saxon?" (1:01:04 AM) Lianst: "You came here" (1:02:07 AM) Danzi: Yes, to talk. I'd appreciate it if you'd not make laws specifically to annoy members of the coven." (1:04:50 AM) Lianst: "I had a small group of people convinced of such, yes" (1:06:00 AM) Niet: "He didn't make all exalts announce themselves." (1:06:03 AM) Niet: "This time.' (1:06:15 AM) ***Danzi snorts (1:07:20 AM) Danzi: What's your stake in all of this Saxon? (1:07:30 AM) ***Danzi shrugs, really not expecting an answer (1:08:40 AM) Lianst: "what do you want more than your previous answer.. well lets see.. One of you of course would take a deal that leaves every citizen on four feet.. would the rest since it would ruin any chance of expansion.." (1:09:08 AM) Niet: "Probably not. Nexus is too vital a location." (1:09:55 AM) Danzi: "probably not, given my suspicions about certain parties' origins." (1:11:09 AM) Lianst: "Then what do you think needs to be changed with our agreement?" (1:12:07 AM) Danzi: "I wasn't aware there was already an agreement." (1:13:50 AM) Lianst: He looks to niet (1:14:15 AM) ***Priceless looks at Niet (1:14:33 AM) ***Danzi doesn't bother looking at niet, watching Saxon (1:15:42 AM) Niet: "A stronger alliance." (1:15:53 AM) Niet: "Leave the confederation of rivers and join a new one." (1:17:15 AM) Lianst: "So two of you want to make a city of ponies" (1:17:55 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow shakes her head yes (1:18:29 AM) Danzi: "Oh that would be..." she feigns enthusiasm, ending with a flat "no." (1:18:30 AM) Priceless: "What if... you turned it over to one of us who wouldn't do that?" she posed (1:18:53 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow grumbles "Guess thats just me then..." (1:19:02 AM) Lianst: "you aren't so good at this analogy thing are you" (1:19:35 AM) Danzi: I'm great with them, when they have a context that operates off some form of logic." (1:20:23 AM) Lianst: "If you turned this city into ponies it would be a becon to the world what happened as would your new alliance" (1:20:55 AM) Niet: "That Thorns fell?" (1:21:07 AM) Niet: "That the Confederation of Rivers is pretty useless and could be remade better." (1:21:34 AM) Lianst: "Perhaps you should go there first " (1:21:34 AM) Niet: "We'd have the political clout to talk to Great Forks and maybe Lookshy, but with a charter that demands much more centralization and mutual aid." (1:21:42 AM) ***Danzi lets niet run off her arguments. (1:21:52 AM) Niet: "Why not here?" (1:21:59 AM) Niet: "We already have treaties as you say." (1:22:11 AM) Niet: "It would be stranger to go to someone who doesn't have as good relations with us." (1:26:42 AM) ***Priceless waited for his reply (1:28:28 AM) Lianst: "WOuld it be to abrupt?" (1:29:41 AM) Priceless: "Would what be too abrupt?" she asked (1:30:16 AM) Niet: "Thorns is going to join soon. The end of the Mask promises a new beginning?" (1:33:10 AM) Lianst: "WHich puts you in a difficult place doesn't it?" (1:33:50 AM) ***Danzi watches impassively. (1:37:30 AM) Danzi: "Not in Niet's mind it doesn't. What are your thoughts on the matter Saxon?" (1:37:37 AM) Niet: "Why?" (1:39:02 AM) Lianst: "It would seem to me open support too early would seem to be FORCINg others." (1:39:41 AM) Priceless: "Forcing others to cooperate with us? (1:39:48 AM) Priceless: " she asked for clarification (1:40:48 AM) Danzi: "Forcing certain others to react in exactly the way I would." (1:42:13 AM) Niet: "Because open ended, egalatarian relations between different powers are clearly a sign of hostility!" (1:42:53 AM) Niet: "You'd have to be psychopathic to think that a new confederation of rivers with checks on the autonomy of individual members would be a bad thing." (1:43:24 AM) Lianst: "But signing up without any one else would seem.. unlitateral" (1:44:02 AM) Niet: "Thorns, Nexus." (1:44:13 AM) Niet: "Offer Lookshy and Great Forks before anyone ratifies it?" (1:44:18 AM) Niet: "It's not hard to send letters." (1:44:28 AM) Danzi: "you're not a politician, nor a general in charge of the security of a nation. he's saying that if we set ourselves as the unilateral governing force in the region, and don't invite the others to play, they're going to want to break up the party to preserve their autonomy." (1:44:53 AM) Danzi: "I.E. it works better if we have all parties on board before we pull the trigger." (1:48:14 AM) Danzi: "But would Nexus be willing to join such an alliance fully, if steps were taken so that there wouldn't be as much blowback from major players? (1:48:23 AM) Lianst: "It would depend on the conditions" (1:49:45 AM) Danzi: "Nexus would be what it is now, a trade hub for the region. I can't think of much reason to significantly butcher that particular role, though a less draconian touch might work well." (1:49:56 AM) Niet: "You realize that the whole idea of this is getting everyone to join up?" (1:50:50 AM) Niet: "And a system ruled by equal votes between nation-states doesn't actually give us power?" (1:51:01 AM) Niet: "So it would either be pointless and not do anything, or equally distribute power." (1:52:06 AM) Danzi: "your idea's fine. it's couching it in attractive terms. The people of Nexus don't necessarily want the same thing the Seventh legion and her Helots do." (1:52:11 AM) Lianst: "I would give tentative support to a stronger body, with the understanding I will not mandate the disolution unless a stronger structure comes into existence" (1:52:31 AM) Niet: "Right." (1:52:38 AM) Niet: "Equal votes to officials from different cities." (1:53:10 AM) Niet: "We just need Nexus, Lookshy, Great Forks and another to join up. Probably Sijan." (1:53:31 AM) Danzi: "We'd need to punk the Walker for that one to go off." (1:53:32 AM) Niet: "If our group is seen to outnumber the others, it won't end well." (1:53:41 AM) Niet: "Why?" (1:53:59 AM) Niet: "I'd assume that would be a result, not a necessary condition." (1:54:08 AM) Danzi: "methinks the Walker in Darkness won't have much choice in the matter." (1:54:47 AM) Danzi: "And bluntly I'm amazed he hasn't already made a move somewhere with the Thorns situation suddenly thrown into a tizzy." (1:55:02 AM) ***Danzi smirks slightly (1:56:00 AM) Danzi: "But every group we've discussed brings something to the table, except great Forks, which brings a colossal mess to be cleaned up." (1:56:07 AM) Niet: "He can't bring armies into his base." (1:56:24 AM) Niet: "And Great Forks brings education, knowledge, and commerce. They've also defeated a deathlord as well." (1:56:40 AM) Niet: (Seriously, look at their school system.) (1:57:13 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (transporting friend home now, brb) (1:57:41 AM) Danzi: We bring infrastructure and a manufacturing base, Nexus is a trade hub which we can exploit rather ruthlessly, Lookshy offers a solid military-industrial complex and if we can clean up the ridiculous waste of skin in Great Forks, their education outlets are a boon, as you say." (1:58:32 AM) Niet: "But beyond that, land and territory and population are always useful." (1:58:46 AM) Danzi: "Basically as a unit we could concievably hold out against the combined might of the Realm's Great houses. So I do agree with what you want to do." (1:59:00 AM) Lianst: "I would give support to the idea, but I will not disolve what is there to force people's hand" (1:59:54 AM) Danzi: "what does the Confederation of Rivers accomplish by and large save for shouting matches along diplomatic lines, Saxon?" (2:02:02 AM) Niet: "Universal laws that all members would have to follow. Military power placed under a single authority with individually controlled reserves." (2:02:09 AM) Niet: "One unit of currency" (2:02:28 AM) Niet: "A system to try countries for any acts of aggression." (2:03:04 AM) Lianst: "I will not frighten others into joining since... that will backfire spectacularly" (2:03:15 AM) Danzi: And a unified front against outside aggressors" (2:03:29 AM) Niet: "We haven't asked for that?" (2:03:29 AM) Danzi: "That was my point I made earlier Saxon." (2:04:04 AM) Niet: "No one wanted or asked for that. We're going to offer simultaneously to every major member of the Confederation of Rivers." (2:04:22 AM) Niet: "We just wanted to make sure we had your tacit support?" (2:04:36 AM) Niet: "If no one is brave enough to be the first signature, the rest won't sign." (2:04:44 AM) Niet: "We can talk things out with Lookshy." (2:05:47 AM) Lianst: "tacit support is there" (2:07:08 AM) Niet: "Very well." (2:08:30 AM) Lianst: "is that all you want?" (2:10:50 AM) Danzi: "past that, just a point of curiosity." (2:11:02 AM) Lianst: "Go right ahead" (2:12:06 AM) Danzi: "Why is it you're helping us?" She doesn't really expect an honest answer... again. (2:15:16 AM) Lianst: "Did you know sidereals have a clock in their exaltation?" (2:15:29 AM) Priceless: "What?" she asked (2:15:49 AM) Danzi: "Yup. Fated time limit. Hit the stopwatch and click. heart Attack" (2:16:12 AM) Danzi: "Please remit one soul to lethe." (2:16:29 AM) Lianst: "Oramus.. fixed that for me so I owe him some favours" (2:17:32 AM) Danzi: "Favors like nexus. And us." (2:19:09 AM) Niet: "You can't be anywhere near your time limit though?" (2:19:23 AM) Niet: "I mean, your essence isn't as potent as would be expected." (2:20:02 AM) Priceless: (I am tiring... I should probably go) (2:21:11 AM) Lianst: "My time limit has been removed completely" (2:23:00 AM) Priceless: (do I get any xp?) (2:23:58 AM) Lianst: (4) (2:25:24 AM) Lianst: "its a weight lifted off my soul" (2:26:00 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:29:42 AM) Niet: "Is that the only change he made?" (2:29:51 AM) Lianst: "Other things' (2:33:51 AM) Danzi: "Care to elaborate?" (2:34:29 AM) Lianst: "Did that sound like I cared to elaborate?" (2:34:51 AM) ***Danzi smiles. (2:35:16 AM) Danzi: "You don't like us very much, do you?" (2:36:35 AM) Lianst: "I do but I keep my secrets" (2:37:24 AM) Danzi: "ok then, riddle me this. how do i pull a sidereal off the detection net without completely hamstringing him?" (2:38:33 AM) Danzi: "because there's one or two that have potential if they're not completely goatfucked by a certain group of old fuckers with too much time on their hands and not nearly enough common sense?" (2:39:03 AM) Lianst: "You'd need to modifiy the connection" (2:40:22 AM) Danzi: "How? If we can get a few working with us without doing the full akuma monty, I think it'd be to our advantage to keep them safe and off the telescope when they're helping." (2:40:55 AM) Lianst: "Being in fate isn't a telescope" (2:42:36 AM) Danzi: "no but unless my memories fail me, being in fate and using certain classes of charms can be. I'm asking for stealth options, not yanking them out which would be retarded. Sidereals powers are fate-required by definition." (2:45:27 AM) Danzi: "if there's a way, great. if not, we'll cope." (2:46:07 AM) Lianst: "I am a one time thing, you'd need someone with a better direct understanding fo the Loom and Fate.. which gives you two rather unsavory options" (2:46:25 AM) Danzi: "yay. No." (2:46:32 AM) Danzi: "We'll cope then." (2:48:55 AM) Niet: "We'll just ask Auto then." (2:50:13 AM) Lianst: "is that all?" (2:50:26 AM) Danzi: "Looks like it." (2:52:38 AM) Lianst: he taps his hand considering (2:54:22 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (back.... I missed the closing deals? dang.) (2:54:41 AM) ***Danzi waits to see if he has anything to add. (2:56:57 AM) Lianst: "I'd like to give your new companion a gift" (2:59:54 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow tilts her head, pointing a hoof at herself curiously "You do?" (3:00:59 AM) Lianst: he looks to the others. (3:01:09 AM) Niet: "What?" (3:03:17 AM) Danzi: "is this gift likely to make her go berserk with rage?" (3:03:58 AM) Lianst: "her no" (3:06:51 AM) Lianst: "you two agree?" (3:06:53 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (lol, dang) (3:07:32 AM) Niet: "Will it make me angry?" (3:07:33 AM) ***Danzi twitches. "it's her decision to accept or reject gifts." (3:08:24 AM) Lianst: "Nope" (3:08:41 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow nods "And I suppose I accept..." (3:11:43 AM) ***Lianst and unexpected maidcorning on niet! (3:17:24 AM) Niet: "Not bad." (3:18:28 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow looks at the armor "Hmm... agreed. Quite fearsome looking..." (3:18:46 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Much appreciated." (3:18:55 AM) Danzi: ((he made Niet a unicorn maid)) (3:19:16 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (oh, I misread that) (3:19:39 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (dozing, sorry... maidcorning makes sense now.) (3:19:50 AM) Lianst: he looks to Danzi (3:20:20 AM) ***Danzi smiles at Saxon. "Don't even dream about it, Saxon," she purrs with absolutely vindictive promise. (3:21:05 AM) Lianst: "You agreed" (3:21:35 AM) Danzi: "I said she could accept or deny gifts, I never agreed to become a gift." (3:22:10 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow smiles wryly (3:22:12 AM) Niet: "Danzi agreed." (3:22:58 AM) ***Danzi begins popping her knuckles with a truly vicious glint in her eyes as spidery runes begin appearing on her hands (3:23:49 AM) Danzi: "i'm not your fucking toy, and if you continue treating me like i am, I'ma make a special provision for you, right alongside my husband." (3:24:58 AM) Niet: "Hypocrite" (3:25:02 AM) Lianst: "Something that you can casually fix" (3:25:35 AM) Niet: "You care about chaos and change so much, yet you won't even let yourself experience either. As soon as something deviates from your current notions you reject it. What kind of evolution is that?" (3:25:39 AM) Danzi: "and? (3:26:08 AM) Danzi: "Change yes, chaos? no." (3:26:44 AM) Danzi: "And you know what? i like being a defiant bitch. Shoulda put a knife in that fucker's heart when I had the chance." (3:28:36 AM) Niet: "When's the last time you evolved or changed your perspective?" (3:28:45 AM) Niet: "You just tell everyone to change." (3:28:59 AM) Niet: "Yet the one who fell for Saxon's trick was you. The one who looks like a child is you." (3:29:00 AM) Danzi: "When I stopped shaking you don or knocking you out when you angered me." (3:29:07 AM) Niet: "Grow up." (3:29:22 AM) Danzi: "you first." (3:29:46 AM) Niet: "The rest of us have changed." (3:29:51 AM) Niet: "You've just stayed the same." (3:32:58 AM) ***Danzi quirks a lip, like something Niet said was almost amusing. (3:33:57 AM) Niet: "That insecurity of yours isn't cute at all." (3:38:15 AM) Lianst: well at least the royal one has one person to pull the coach" (3:39:42 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow grins, nudging Neit "Enjoy the harness..." (3:40:38 AM) Niet: "I don't do physical labor." (3:40:42 AM) Niet: "It doesn't work." (3:41:33 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I would like to plant my face in my pillow and neglect to eat breakfast until 4pm sometime this century, fellows) (3:45:56 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Hmm. Is that so." (3:46:10 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Would it make any difference if I helped pull too?" (3:48:35 AM) Niet: "You got the whole hopelessly clumsy, lacking in strength no stamina thing, right?" (3:49:44 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "..." she sighs (3:50:57 AM) Royal_Rainbow: ( so yeah.... bed.) (3:51:31 AM) Lianst: (anything else?) (3:51:59 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (took off glasses, eyes going cross... not really, no." (3:53:18 AM) Lianst: (Derpy canti (3:53:39 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I know, it sucks *closes one eye to compensate*) (3:54:02 AM) Danzi: ((Everyone loves Derpy Canti though)) (3:54:07 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I'll draw derpy RR tomorrow, I think.) (3:54:50 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (lol, I was about to say I was going to draw a derpy Canti, but it just reminded me of Derpy hooves... so, yeah. Perhaps a pony Canti...) (3:54:57 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (thought I'll sleep on.) (3:55:06 AM) Danzi: ((Gnight)) (3:55:16 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (experience?) (3:55:26 AM) Lianst: 5 (3:55:36 AM) Royal_Rainbow: Whee (3:55:39 AM) Royal_Rainbow: Gracias (3:55:50 AM) Royal_Rainbow is now known as Derpy_Canti ---- Back arpst Category:Exalted: The Green Knights